There is a push-down head type of pump as a liquid jetting pump. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a well-known pump includes a mounting cap 102 fitted to an outer periphery of a neck portion 101 of a container 100 and a cylinder 104 fixed to an interior of the container through the cap and having a suction valve 103 provided in an inner lower edge part extending downward within the container. The pump also includes a stem 106 having an annular piston 105 fitted to the interior of the cylinder and protruding from a lower part of the outer periphery thereof while being so provided as to be vertically movable in an upward biased state within the cylinder. The pump further includes a head 108 with a nozzle 107, this head being provided in continuation from an upper edge of the stem 28 and a coil spring 111 for always biasing upward a vertically movable member 110 constructed of a discharge valve 109 provided in an inner upper part of the stem, the stem and the push-down head. A liquid within the container is sucked into the cylinder 104 through the suction valve 103 by moving the vertically movable member up and down, and the intra cylinder liquid is jetted out of the tip of the nozzle 107 through the discharge valve 109 from the stem.
Further, an engagement member 112 fixedly fitted to an upper part of the cylinder is helically attached to an outer surface of the upper part of the vertically movable member in a state where the vertically movable member is pushed down. On this occasion, the lower edge part within the stem is liquid-tightly sealed by a cylindrical member 13 fixed to the lower edge of the cylinder.
Moreover, the cylinder lower edge part is reducible in diameter, and a plurality of ribs 114 are provided in a peripheral direction on the inner surface of the diameter-reducible portion. The coil spring 111 is attached by securing it slower edge to the upper surface of each of the ribs 114 through a flange of the cylindrical member 113 and fitting its outer surface to the inner surface of the diameter-reducible portion.
In this type of conventional pump, when the vertically movable member is raised after jetting the liquid by pushing down the vertically movable member, as illustrated in FIG. 7, the liquid to be sucked into the cylinder is sucked zig-zag. If a viscosity of the liquid to be reserved is high, a suction quantity per unit time is small (conspicuous with a viscosity as high as over 4000 cps), and, as a result, there is such an inconvenience that it takes much time from the vertically movable member to return to a maximum ascent position.
It is a first object of the present invention, which was contrived to obviate the defects inherent in the above prior art, to provide an excellent liquid jetting pump enabling the vertically movable member to quickly return to the ascent position even when containing the high-viscosity liquid and easy to manufacture at a low cost by modifying a slight part of structure of this type of conventional pump.
In addition to the above object, the present invention aims at solving the technical problems that the liquid jetting pump is desired to obviate as will hereinafter be described.
According to the conventional pump, there are disadvantages in which the liquid remaining in the nozzle after jetting the liquid drops out of the tip thereof, and the liquid remaining at the tip edge part within the nozzle is to be dry-solidified. This dry-solidification is neither desirable in appearance nor preferable because of hindering the jetting operation of the liquid as the case may be.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an excellent liquid jetting pump capable of eliminating the liquid leakage and, besides, preventing the dry-solidification of the liquid as much as possible as well as providing an improvement of the prior art pump described above.
Further, there is provided a pump exhibiting such an advantage that the pump can be easily manufactured at the low cost because of being manufactured by modifying a slight part of the structure of the prior art pump.
A pump type liquid discharge container has the following defect. If the liquid contained has a relatively high viscosity, the liquid remaining within a nozzle hole after finishing the discharge of the liquid may drop out of the tip of the nozzle hole, and this liquid dropping may spoil a reliability of a consumer on the discharge container.
For eliminating the above defects, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Number 1-17976, the present applicant has applied a liquid discharge container constructed such that the bar-like portion is erected from an inner lower part of the cylinder, the upper part of the bar-like portion is inserted into the stem constituting a part of the operating member, the bar-like portion is inserted long into the stem when pushing down the operating member, the stem is negative-pressurized while removing the bar-like portion from within the stem when the operating member rises, and the liquid within the nozzle of the push-down head fitted to the upper edge of the stem can be thus sucked back.
In the above liquid discharge container, when the operating member is raised, the bar-like portion erecting from within the lower part of the cylinder is removed from within the stem, and the intra nozzle liquid is sucked back by the negative-pressuring the interior of the stem due to the removable thereof. Hence, if the operating member is insufficiently pushed down, a length of insertion of the bar-like portion inserted into the stem is also short. Accordingly, there is also insufficient negative-pressurization in the interior of the stem due to the removable of the bar-like portion when the operating member is raised, and there exists a defect in which the intra nozzle liquid is insufficiently sucked back due to the insufficient negative-pressurization.
It is another object of the present invention to obviate such a defect.